So Right
by Iwannahamberger2
Summary: You know you want her Elliot now go get her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the Characters but I will one day MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I don't own the song either But I will own the singer soon because he's hot!!!! Lol in my dream at least!!!

The Green Room Club

"Ladies and Gentleman we are now going to open the floor up to request! That means that if you have a special song you want to dedicate to the special female in you life or you want to just get on up here and have a little fun-" the DJ exclaimed loud loudly through his mike. "Feel free to come up here take the mike or even 'yo' girl, because we are going to get loose, dance and bump and grind. We are going to get our freak on tonight. This word is from ya DJ live in the Green Room where out motto is if it's no funk it's no fun now get ready to nuck if you buck wild!!!" With that the DJ turned on the music and the crowd when wild.

In the crowd there was a certain man. Forget the descriptive you all know it was Elliot. They just won and closed a case today. So the squad decided to go celebrate at there favorite Cop late night club! Munch and Fin were at the pool table…munch was. Fin was trying to find him a girl. Olivia was sitting at the bar she was just looking around and turning men down when the insisted on her dancing with them. Elliot was wondering why she was turning them down. He thought she would have at least danced with one of them just to make him jealous. Every since the night on that stoop in from of his house Olivia knew Elliot had feeling for her. She was waiting for him. But she didn't think it was right though. He just signed his divorce papers for Pete's sake. Elliot's eye's wandered to Olivia. He sat there and start at her form for about what seemed like an hour. 'How is it that she has no make-up on and is is dressed down and she still makes me hard' Elliot thought as he started to undress her with his eyes. 'Oh man… I wish I knew what is under those damn clothes.'

He slowly stood up and walked over to Olivia. He pulled her up from her stool and led her to the dance floor. Once he brought her there, in front of the stage, she told her to stay right there. He walked over to the DJ and requested his song , grabbed the mike and went up on the stage.

He looked Olivia in the eyes and said.

"I want to dedicate this song to a very special woman in my life." He winked at her.

Olivia just stood there blushing, wondering what he was about to do. Then she knew went she heard him start to sing.

_Ummmmm  
Hey   
Ohhhh oh yeah  
Ummm umm  
Look Oh miss lady  
These sexual thoughts keeps rushing through my mind  
All I wanna do is touch you(touch you, touch you)  
Because the feelings that I feel so hard to fight  
But I ain't trying to rush you (rush you, rush you)  
Even though I'm only in your town for one night  
I got enough time to rush through the drill  
Girl tell me how you feel deep down inside  
Yeah  
Cause I'm trying to_

Make you feel so right  
Whenever your body's lying next to mine  
It's gonna get loose  
Let's take it through the roof  
Cause you know that you're the truth  
Girl you're extra fine  
Cause I'm trying to make you feel  
Make you feel so right  
Whenever your body's lying next to mine  
It's gonna get loose  
Let's take it through the roof  
Cause you know that you're the truth   
Girl you're extra fine  
Yeah Girl your lips your eyes  
Your hips your thighs  
Is so hypnotizing  
This feeling inside of me  
Is steadily rising  
Girl I know  
Baby girl I know  
Your love I'm trying to hold on to  
Why don't you just let go  
Loose control  
It's all on you 

_Cause I'm trying to_

Make you feel feel so right  
Whenever your body's lying next to mine  
It's gonna get loose  
Let's take it through the roof  
Cause you know that you're the truth   
Girl you're extra fine  
Cause I'm trying to make you feel   
Make you feel so right  
Whenever your body's lying next to mine  
It's gonna get loose  
Let's take it through the roof   
Cause you know that you're the truth  
Girl you're extra fine  
Yeah

On this Elliot just jumped off the stage and walked to Olivia. He brought her body to his so they were flush together. She looked into his eyes. Olivia found herself intoxicated and drowning in his overflowing blues eyes. She felt as though she was melting. She was so so hot now. All she wanted to do was to make love to this man. He did indeed make her feel so right.

As the grinded together Elliot felt himself getting uncontrollably hard for her. She felt it and bit her lower lip. "El…" she sighed. But Elliot pressed his finger to her lips and hushed her and finished sing.

_  
So shorty just relax your mind  
Sit back and let's unwind  
I promise it'll feel real good  
Just let me massage your spine  
Cause baby there's no need to rush  
We got no where to go  
Take your time  
And you see by the end of our escapade  
I'll make you mine_

_Cause I'm gonna_

Make you feel feel so right  
Whenever your body's lying next to mine  
It's gonna get loose  
Let's take it through the roof  
Cause you know that you're the truth  
Girl you're extra fine  
Cause I'm trying to make you feel  
Make you feel so right  
Whenever your body's lying next to mine  
It's gonna get loose  
Let's take it through the roof  
Cause you know that you're the truth  
Girl you're extra fine  
Yeah

As the song ended Elliot took Olivia into a hot passionate kiss.

Elliot sucked her earlobe into his mouth and whispered "Let get out of here."

Olivia thought about it. "Nah I have a song for you too." She winked and made her way to the DJ to make her request.

A/N: Should I continue should or should I not. I'm writing this for a very good friend but if you want me to continue I will. Just review!!!! Perty perty please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the Characters but again I say I will one day MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I don't own the song either.

The Green Room

The crowd whistle as Olivia whispered her request into the DJ's ear. Walked one the stage and grabbed the mike as the upbeat music roared throughout the club. Smiling, Olivia looked Elliot right in the eyes, as if she was trying to hypnotize him or get him in a trance with her most seductive look ever. As soon as it came time she began to sing.

_Mhhh yeah  
Uhhh hea  
Ohhoho  
_

She pointed at Elliot with a huge smile on her face.

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)   
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above   
_

She trailed her hand down her body and closed her eyes as if she was imagining that it was Elliot who was touching her. Then she opened her eye to find Elliot's jaws had dropped and his toothpick fell right out of his mouth.

_I feel good  
I feel nice  
I've never felt so  
Satisfied  
I'm in love  
I'm alive  
Intoxicated  
Flying high  
It feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly  
I don't know if it's real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside  
_

She dropped to the floor on this part and start pulling her hair. During all this, her eyes never left Elliot's. She knew she had him just right where she wanted him. Elliot, getting frustrated from not having skin contact with her, walked up to the stage and tried to touch her.

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)   
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above   
_

Olivia noticed Elliot trying to touch her. She let his fingertips lightly skim over her belly, when she did a belly roll, before she pulled back. She knew she was being a tease but she didn't care. She winked at him, gave him a seductive smile and continued to sing.

_In the morning   
When I rise  
You are the first thing  
On my mind  
And in the middle  
Of the night  
I feel your heartbeat  
Next to mine  
It feels like a dream  
When you love me tenderly  
I don't know if you're for real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside _

You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above

You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above  


Olivia jumped off the stage and started rubbing her body against Elliot's. With no hesitations, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and whispered in a groan, "Do you feel what you're doing to me?" grinding his hard erection against her middle. Olivia knew this would backfire on her but all she could do was hold in to him tightly and finish singing her song. She was so aroused right now that she didn't know how she was going to finish.

_Ohh  
You know the way to make me  
Lose control  
When you're looking into my eyes  
You make me feel so  
High_

Oh oh baby  
Ehh allright, allright  
Yeah  
Ha  
Uhh  
Hey hey  


She pulled away from Elliot and got back on stage to finish dancing and singing her song.

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
(Ooho ooho)   
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

When she was finished the crowd screamed for and encore. Who ever knew Olivia had playful side of her. Olivia decided to give the crown one more song and call it a night. She had something else in mind though. She wanted Elliot next to her for a duet. So she motioned for him to come on the stage with her as she gave her request to the DJ again.

Elliot had know idea what they were about to sing but as long as her had Olivia next to him he didn't care one bit.

a/n: I think I'm just about done with this but if yall want the last chapter just click that little box in the left-hand corner perty perty pwease!!!!


End file.
